


As You Are

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/115248325277/imagine-mickey-on-his-knees-eyes-half-open-and">this tumblr post</a>  about Mickey getting off on Ian coming on him.  So. What it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are

The first time it happens, it’s an accident. 

They’re trying to be quiet because too many people are at home, and too many people are still awake. So Ian’s biting his fist to keep from making noise and Mickey’s sucking him hard and tight, spit rolling down around Ian’s balls and to his hole. He clenches his ass again and again and Mickey moans low and rough around him, his hands cupping Ian’s ass and squeezing it. 

Ian’s not sure if it’s the moan or Mickey’s hands or the swipe of his thumb across Ian’s opening, but whatever it is, it’s enough. Ian taps Mickey on the shoulder and Mickey sucks one last time before pulling off, but by then it’s too late, and Ian can’t stop himself, coming across Mickey’s face. 

“Shit, Mick,” he whispers, half worried that Mickey’s going to kill him and half wishing his dick could get hard again already, because the sight of Mickey with come painted across his lips and cheeks is enough to make Ian want to fuck him again, staring down at him and leaning in to lick it off. “Fuck.” 

Mickey licks his lips and then rubs the back of his hand across his mouth, watching Ian with dark eyes as he sucks his thumb between his red, swollen lips before sliding his tongue across his hand then his palm. Every movement is slow and deliberate and Ian’s pretty sure he needs Mickey’s dick _now_. 

“Come here,” Ian growls, pulling Mickey up on top of him and getting a hand around Mickey’s dick. Mickey bites Ian’s shoulder to keep his own noises quiet, come smearing on Ian’s skin. It’s cool already, but then it’s not when Mickey licks it away, his tongue swiping across Ian’s shoulder and collar bone. “Fuck.” 

He tightens his grip on Mickey’s cock and jerks him hard and fast. Mickey’s teeth latch onto Ian’s collarbone and it hurts in all the right ways. His breath is hot as it fans across Ian’s skin and then he’s coming, equally as hot in Ian’s hand. Mickey lays there, Ian’s hand still wrapped around him and trapped between him. 

“Fuck, Mickey.” Ian whispers, his free hand tangling in Mickey’s hair and pulling his head back so he can kiss him, hard and sharp and possessive. Mickey smiles against Ian’s mouth for a split second and then he’s kissing back just as hard, just as hungry working Ian up to round two. 

** 

He doesn’t actually do it on purpose. At least, he doesn’t do it intentionally. 

They’re in Mickey’s bedroom on the bed and Mickey’s hanging on to the headboard, grunting with every hard push of Ian’s hips. His knuckles are white with his grip and his head is bowed, his neck bare and exposed. Ian’s fingers are digging into his hips hard enough that he knows he’s going to leave bruises behind. 

“Feel so good,” Mickey groans. “Shit, Ian. Love your cock in me.” 

Ian’s nails bite into Mickey’s skin. They normally don’t have the privacy for this, for Mickey to do more than whisper encouragement while Ian pounds his ass, but right now everyone is gone. Mickey’s brothers, Svetlana and Yevgeny. There is no one in the house, the bedroom door is open, and Mickey’s talking, breathing out hot, dirty words that make Ian’s cock even harder. 

“Love the way you fuck me. Fill me up. So goddamned big, Gallagher. Big and hard, and...Christ, Ian. Fuck. Yes. Just...fucking make me take it. Just give it to me. Harder. C’mon. Know you can do it. Know you can make me...oh, fuck, yes.” 

Ian reaches up and claps his hand over Mickey’s mouth, thrusting three fingers inside it. Mickey sucks on them, tongue slipping between them. Ian rests his head against Mickey’s spine and keeps thrusting. Mickey’s moaning now, making noise around Ian’s fingers as he sucks them. It’s so fucking hot Ian’s not sure how much longer he’s going to last. He pulls his fingers free because it’s too much feeling Mickey’s tongue and teeth on them. He wraps his damp fingers around Mickey’s dick and squeezes and Mickey gasps. 

“Yeah. C’mon, Ian. C’mon.” He whimpers slightly as Ian just squeezes, not stroking him at all. Ian doesn’t want Mickey to come yet, wants it to last. Wants to make him beg. “Fuck, c’mon.” 

“Want to see you. Want to see you come for me.” Ian pulls out and both of them groan like they’re dying. Mickey shifts and turns and slides onto the mattress, spreading himself for Ian again. “Yeah. Like that. Fuck, yes.” 

Mickey cants his hips upward. “You want a fucking invitation or are you going to just get in me?” 

Ian wants it. Wants to be buried in the tight heat of Mickey’s ass, but something about him sprawled and abandoned with his hard dick red and curved, leaking on his stomach, hits Ian at the base of his own cock and he feels his balls tighten. 

Ian doesn’t think, he just grabs his own dick and starts stroking it, jerking it hard and fast and tight, watching Mickey with hooded eyes. Mickey’s gaze moves from Ian’s dick to his face and then back again, licking his lips when the slick head thrusts out from Ian’s fist. 

“Yeah. Fuck yes.” Mickey plants his heels into the bed and thrusts upward just as Ian comes, hot wet splattering over Mickey’s dick and balls and dripping down the cleft of his ass. He doesn’t wait for Ian beyond that, wrapping his own hand around his dick, stroking himself with Ian’s come sliding on his skin, through his fingers. Mickey’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open. His head’s tilted back and Ian leans in and licks the sweat off Mickey’s throat, feeling Mickey’s body jerk as he comes. 

When Ian pulls back, Mickey’s stomach is a slick mess and he’s trailing his fingers through it. He lifts his finger up to his mouth and licks it and then slides three of them through the shallow pool of come and arches up further, sliding them in his ass. He doesn’t say anything, but he watches Ian like he never intends to look away. 

** 

It becomes a thing. Not every time, but Ian can tell when Mickey wants it. Something about the way he starts things. Whenever Mickey starts it soft, he wants it rough and dirty. Whenever they start out arguing or angry, it ends up with them barely moving, making every second last for days. So when Mickey grabs Ian’s wrist when he walks into the Gallagher kitchen, tugging Ian close and nuzzling him, nose to nose and then sliding his lips lightly across Ian's cheek, Ian's already half hard. 

"Yeah?" Ian whispers. 

"Yeah." 

They need privacy, which they're not likely to find most anywhere. Ian looks around, accounting for brothers and sisters before looking at Mickey and shrugging. 

"Alibi," Mickey murmurs in Ian's ear as he leans in again. "Room upstairs. Take the back way in." 

"No pun intended?" Ian whispers back to him, earning a glare from Mickey. 

"You're not funny. Not even a little." 

"I'm a little funny." He takes Mickey's hand and pulls him out the back door, letting him go once they get to the bottom of the stairs. It's strange being open about their relationship in the general public, which doesn't really make sense to either of them, since everyone knows. Somehow the thought of Mickey holding his hand while they walk down the street isn't one that occurs or, to be honest, appeals to Ian. 

Mickey climbs the back stairs and fits one of the keys on his keyring into the lock, opening the door. The room is deserted, dark and dusty. Mickey walks inside and looks back at Ian as he follows him in and shuts the door. Ian doesn't have a chance to do much else before Mickey grabs his belt loops and jerks him close. 

He kisses Ian hard and quick and then steps back, undoing Ian's jeans and shoving them down along with his boxers. As he pushes them down, Mickey slides to his knees, looking at Ian through his lashes. Ian slaps his hand against the wall and manages to hit the light switch, a few dim bulbs chasing shadows into the corners of the room. 

Mickey strips off his light jacket then tugs off his shirt before leaning in and burying his face against Ian's stomach, tongue tracing the thin line of red hair that leads down to the darker thatch of it surrounding Ian's dick. He presses his nose into the crease of Ian's thigh then licks it, and Ian knows he must taste of sweat. Mickey licks again and then presses his lips to Ian's hip, scrapes his teeth over his hipbone. 

Ian just stares, afraid to say anything in case this is a dream or some sort of spell that a simple word could shatter. He reaches out and brushes 

It's enough though. Mickey moves in and licks the head of Ian's cock, tongue sliding over the smooth skin. Ian makes a low sound that hitches slightly when Mickey's tongue slides underneath the ridge, the tip of his tongue brushing the sensitive skin. Ian can't help thrusting, but Mickey backs away, smirking at Ian before he moves in again. 

He traces the vein on the underside of Ian's cock, and Ian can feel it pulse against Mickey's tongue. Mickey sucks at the base of Ian's dick, pulling the loose skin into his mouth, pulling it taut. Ian groans and grabs Mickey's shoulders, rising up on his toes as he rocks forward. Mickey pulls back, holding onto the skin with his lips until just before it hurts and then letting it go. Ian sinks back down and inhales a shaky breath. 

"Jesus, Mickey. Please." 

Mickey doesn't say anything, just slides his hands up Ian's inner thighs, urging them wider apart. Ian complies as well as he can with his pants around his ankles, but it's enough for Mickey to bend his head and suck Ian's balls into his mouth. His tongue slides between them, pressing in on the skin that separates them before pulling hard at both of them, sliding them between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Ian whines deep in his throat and his fingers dig into Mickey's broad shoulders. 

Ian's whimpering by the time Mickey pulls back, even though he hadn't been doing it long. His balls feel tight and hot, driving his hips forward as he thrusts towards Mickey. Mickey licks his lips and leans in, licking the head of Ian's cock again. Before Ian can protest, Mickey takes him in his mouth, the head just past his lips. He reaches out and grabs Ian's hips before he can thrust, small but strong hands holding Ian still. 

Ian can't help the grunt of frustration as he tries to push against Mickey's grip. Mickey doesn't let him, holding him fast while he sucks on the head, letting it slide almost completely out of his mouth before he takes it in again. 

"You're fucking killing me. Please." 

Ian feels Mickey's laugh, but he doesn’t have a chance to retaliate because Mickey takes him deeper, swallowing him down. He can feel his dick hitting the back of Mickey's throat, feel the slight constriction as Mickey fights his gag reflex. As hard as it is, Ian lets Mickey control the pace, the depth. He moves his head rather than Ian moving his hips. 

Ian has to watch. Can't not watch. But it's next to impossible to keep still when Mickey's eyelashes aref fluttering against his cheeks and his mouth is stretched and wet and red. He can't quite take all of Ian's dick, but he wraps his hand around the base and strokes him every time he takes Ian deep again. 

"Christ, Mickey. Your mouth. Fuck. So hot. So good. Suck me so hard. Fuck, want to come all over you. Want to watch it drip down your face, off your chin, onto your chest, onto your dick. Want you to chase my fucking come with your tongue, lick it up and beg for more." 

Mickey throat tightens and he sucks harder, taking Ian even deeper. It's fast and rough and desperate, and Ian can feel his orgasm building at the base of his dick, can feel his balls tighten. He wants to see Mickey swallow him, loves to see his throat work as he takes Ian down, but he also wants to do just what he said and brand Mickey with his come. 

Mickey pulls off and just uses his hand, keeping his rhythm as he looks up at Ian. His eyes are hard to see in the dim light, but they burn into Ian's as he looks up. His lips are parted and wet, spit caught in the corners of his mouth. He looks debauched, and Ian wishes he had a picture of Mickey like this, something more than just the image in his head. 

"Mickey..." 

Mickey shakes his head and keeps stroking, not relenting. Ian's breathing shallowly, trying to hold off as long as he can. Mickey licks his lips and keeps looking at Ian. 

"You want it, bitch?" Ian doesn't even recognize his own voice, barely realizes that rough, desperate growl is him. "You want my come all over you. You want to lick it up? You a slut for my come?" He barely gets the last word out before he's coming, Mickey closes his eyes and milks Ian's dick, letting the hot come splatter on his face. 

Ian's knees nearly give way and he tightens his grip on Mickey's shoulders to stay upright. Come drips from Mickey's eyelashes, coats his parted lips. When he opens his eyes, his lashes are spiked into sharp white tips. Ian runs his fingers through the come on Mickey's cheek and fucks it into his mouth. Mickey sucks eagerly, sucks the fingers as deep as he had Ian's cock, holding them tight until Ian pulls them free with a wet pop. 

Ian pushes Mickey back and follows him down, hands on Mickey's fly before he even manages to get himself flat on the floor. Mickey's smirking, but Ian doesn't give a shit. He wants Mickey's dick. Wants his fingers buried in Mickey's ass. 

"You look so fucking hot with my come all over you. Such a slut for it. Take it whenever I gave it to you, wouldn't you? Fucking cover you in it and you'd fucking love it. Come on your face and your chest and your dick and your ass." 

"Yeah," Mickey agrees breathlessly. "Fuck, yes, Ian." 

Ian gets Mickey's pants and boxers down his thighs far enough that he can get his hand inside them, rubbing against Mickey's hole before pushing one finger in slowly. It's tight but Mickey adjusts to him, opening up for him. Ian fumbles for Mickey's wallet in his pants and digs a packet of lube , squeezing it onto his other fingers before pushing two more inside. 

Mickey takes him so good, so easily and Ian presses his thumb to the base of Mickey's cock just above his balls, centering the force as he fucks three fingers into Mickey hard and fast. 

Mickey writhes on the floor, still watching Ian beneath lowered lashes. Ian pushes his fingers in harder then changes the position of his hand, taking Mickey's dick in his mouth. A few pulls of Ian's mouth and he can feel Mickey's legs tensing. Ian shifts his hand again and angles his fingers, swallowing Mickey's dick deeper as Mickey groans, his breath hitching as Ian finds his prostate, reading Mickey's body like a fucking treasure map. 

"Ian. Shit. Fuck. Ian. Goddamn it." Mickey's keening the words and Ian can taste the slight bitterness of Mickey's pre-come as he gets closer. "Fucking love having you on me. Want you all over me, Ian. Want your mark on me. Want everyone to know that I fucking belong to you." 

Ian barely scrapes his teeth along Mickey's shaft, just a ghost of sensation, and Mickey thumps his head back on the floor groaning desperately as he comes. Ian swallows him down, fingers still working in tandem until Mickey pushes him away. 

"Fuck, stop before you fucking kill me." His voice is heavy with satisfaction and Ian pulls off and rests his chin on Mickey's hip, looking up at him. 

"You're a fucking mess." 

"Yeah?" Mickey can't even manage to pretend to be annoyed. "Whose fault is that?" 

Ian crawls up Mickey's body and straddles him. He's half-hard again and he fully intends to do this as many times as they can manage. "I take full blame. Or credit." Ian grins and taps Mickey on the nose, rubbing the still slightly damp come into his skin. "And I'm not even close to done. There's plenty of skin I haven't come on." 

Mickey reaches out and wraps a hand around Ian's dick, squeezing it lightly and grinning when it responds with a quick jerk. "Well, the party's waiting on you, Gallagher. Need the guest of honor to get in the spirit of things." Mickey strokes his hand along Ian's cock. "Unless the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak?" 

"You tell me how weak it feels when it's pounding your ass." 

Mickey shoves Ian off and turns over, settling on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. "Like I said, I'm good to go, Ian. We're all just waiting on you."


End file.
